Tower of Dust and Decay
What is the Tower of Dust and Decay? The Tower of Dust and Decay, or ToDaD for short, is an ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released on January 6th/7th, 2019 along with the ring itself. This was the first tower to use unions hiding the removed surfaces with the neon material. This tower should be completed after Tower of Elysium or Tower of Wall Hugging though this tower is a little unfair at times. This tower was initially listed as Hard but was moved up to Difficult due to complaints. Many still think this tower should be Challenging. It is also a community tower made by IceNsalt. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1 (Slowness Floor): This floor starts off with some simple jumps that slowly ascend. Players then must jump onto a 2 stud wide rotating platform that is partly embedded into a wall. After climbing up two slopes, players will jump onto a wide rotating circle with a circle outline union attached to the front. Jumping inside the union is possible, but going on top is easier so long as players mind the roof that can knock them off. After jumping off the circle, players must first push a giant push block that is up ahead before continuing so that it's rotated 90 degrees. after that, players will then jump onto two platforms, being sure to avoid the low ceiling on both of these platforms. Should to players have pushed the push block properly, they can walk across it and jump to the outside section of the floor. Only one jump is present during the outside section, but it can be quite difficult. It's a 10 stud jump across a pit of poison, but there is a giant brick that is periodically falling into said pit and flying out. Time the jump right after to block goes up. Successfully performing this jump, will lead to the end of the outside section. The next few jumps have a slightly low ceiling, but is otherwise very simple. If you fall, players can take the path back to the push block part. Past this part are several platforms sticking out of the two walls, but there isn't too much risk involved here. Players will then walk through a speed changing brick, which actually slows them down. To progress, they will need to lose this speed boost. First, they must traverse a very thin tightrope, then jump across several pillars and wall platforms. Using shift lock is advised here, as some of these jumps are very precise. If players fall, they regain their speed. Finally, players will jump into a red cube hung by a rope, which returns their speed to normal. All the players have to do is jump across a gap too wide for slower speeds, and then they will reach floor 2. * Skip: Before the slow section, you can wallhop to the left to easily bypass it, and onto the start of Floor 2: * Floor 2 (Speed floor): Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4 (Spinners Floor): * Floor 5 (Spinning Platform Floor): From the ladder at floor 4 you then see a spinning cilynder with holes that look like shapes. While avoiding the holes you must also make it through the maze laid out. After the last turn you jump onto a platform. After making it to the higher platform(which isnt that hard) you climb up a ladder up to floor 6. * Floor 6 (Seat Floor): * Floor 7 (Gears Floor): * Floor 8 (Dark Floor): Everything turns dark except for neon platforms. Try to use the neon platforms to guide you through the obby. Some platforms will be completely dark and the only way to see them is to look at a neon brick in a certain direction. Finishing the Tower * Floor 9 (Outside Floor): * Floor 10 (Clock Floor): After the last platform from floor 9 you must do some simple jumps followed by a simple 3 stud wrap. Afterwards you find a ladder that lets you climb the clock. Near its head the out-in tactic is reccomended. At the top all you have to do is make a normal jump to the win area. Good job! You beat ToDaD! Music *'Layer 1-2:' HOME - Decay *'Layer 3:' Super Mario Galaxy - Honeyhive Galaxy *'Layer 4-5:' Creo - Black Ice *'Layer 6:' VVVVVV - Positive Force *'Layer 7:' Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Steel Station *'Layer 8:' Super Paper Mario - Floro Sapien Caverns *'Layer 9:' Xtrullor - Arcana *'Layer 10:' Tick Tock Gallery todad.png|ToDaD's badge Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 12.50.08 PM.png|ToDaD's portal Category:Ring 4 Category:Towers Category:Hard Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno